Erased
by Glacey
Summary: Green makes a surprise visit to Red atop Mt. Silver. The site that will soon lay before his very eyes may change his life! Angst, Originalshipping, GreenxRed


_...find - and bring him here..._

His scarlet eyes blinked in the now dense snowfall. He nodded his agreement to the source of the voice. "Okay. Where was he seen last?" Red asked as he adjusted his hat to prevent any stray flakes from landing in his eyes.

_Near Cerulean City...Good luck Red. And be quick__._

Then it was gone. The teen paused for a second before flipping his hat off his head. He ran his fingerless gloved hand through jet black locks and readjusted it atop his head once more. A strong breeze filled with snow swept past him causing a few loose pieces of ice to crackle nearby.

A small chill ran up his spine. He never liked the sound of ice cracking. Nor did he like avalanches. Every night after an avalanche he would wake up to see the entrance of his cave blocked off by layers upon layers of ice. It took away precious time he could have used for training. Shivering to make the feeling go away he heard the smallest peculiar sound of snow crunching under someone's feet a few yards behind him.

He pulled up his collar to make it stand up and allow more of a cover against the infamous blizzard that was always amidst atop Mt. Silver and looked over his shoulders to see three people outlined in black. Two were even further back behind the closest three.

Curious to see who his visitors were Red turned around. Low and behold in front of him now stood five people all dressed in black with an all too familiar red 'R' labels on their shirts. One was female while the rest were male.

Red's curious expression turned into a glare. He reached back on his belt to grab the poke'balls that contained his Pokemon. Before he could press the button to release one of his friends he heard a small cracking sound from beneath him and glanced down to see the ice crack a few inches. It was a very long way down if he fell. He turned his gaze to the group of grunts that stood in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The leader of the small grunt group stepped towards him a little as the other four flared out, blocking any route Red could have used to escape.

"What the hell does Red see in this place?" Green grumbled as he tried to shove his semi-frozen fingers even further into his jacket. He asked himself this question every time he made the trek up Mt. Silver. He never got an answer but it was becoming more of a habit to ask himself at least once per trip.

There was a comforting chirp in his left ear. Eevee, who was wrapped around his neck so that she wouldn't have to hike, nuzzled his numb face. Green smiled a little before reaching up to rub her ears affectionately. At least he never had to make the hike alone.

As they approached the final bend in the trail the gym leader noticed something unusual about the trail. There were several footprints imprinted in the snow. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Green slightly picked up his pace. It was unusual for anybody to be up here but several people at once? That was unheard of.

There was a thunderous crackle of electricity, blasting through the gentle snowflakes and up into the sky. The hair on the back of his neck began to frizz just slightly and Eevee growled in the back of her throat as her fur began to stand on edge. Green paused only for a second to stare at the enormous amount of energy before he began to sprint the last hundred yards up the trail.

For all the years he had known Red, Green knew that the champion would never let Pikachu release that amount of electricity while on the top of the mountain. The ice would crumble, becoming weak enough to drop an unsuspecting trainer to their deaths. Red wasn't willing to take responsibility for anybody's death other than his own.

Arriving at the familiar clearing, the gym leader was surprised to see churned up snow, several dozen footprints and a half fried tree, unearthed from the battle that was being waged. Five figures, all dressed in hauntingly familiar black uniforms had formed a half circle around a lone figure.

"Red!"

Red cursed underneath his breath, if he moved the ice would give in beneath him and he'd fall to his death. Or he would have been made mincemeat by a grunts raticates Hyper Fang. He could only watch helplessly as Pikachu swiftly dodged an Arboks wrap attack which had caused it to wrap its teammate.

The blizzard was starting to pick up even more than earlier. The Rocket grunts began to fade to blurs in the blizzard.

Red grit his teeth and pulled out Pikachu's poke'ball to return the mouse. If anything he could protect his beloved electric mouse from the hail effect and call out Espeon. The psychic types eeveelution would be able to sense where its enemies were easily enough and attack them without even opening her eyes.

The former champion squinted his eyes and spotted a yellow blur shoot past a few purple ones releasing electricity as it went. In an instant a flash of red appeared and had consumed the yellow mouse, who cried out in anger as it did not want to leave its trainer to the cursed grunts and their Pokemon.

Red clipped Pikachu back to his belt and quickly snatched up the ball of Espeon and tossed it into the air. The ball opened allowing a brilliant flash of red to light up the air and combine to create the body of his Espeon.

"Vuii!" She cried out and immediately turned to Red instead of attacking the grunts Pokemon.

The next few moments felt like it all happened in slow motion to Red. As soon as he caught Espeon's empty ball he felt the ice beneath him give way to the last amount of pressure he had applied when he threw it a few seconds ago. Espeon was running slowly towards him. The blizzard slowed down enough in his mindset as he saw the astonished expressions of the Rocket grunts before him and at the very corner of his eye he caught one last precious glimpse of a horrified Green and fell into the white abyss.

"Vuii!" He heard Espeon cry out to him as he fell through the bone chilling blizzard.

"Red!" For the final time he heard Green yell out his name.


End file.
